heyarnoldfandomcom-20200222-history
Hey Arnold!: The Jungle Movie
The Jungle Movie (often abbreviated as "TJM") is a term commonly used by the crew and fans of Hey Arnold! to refer to the planned second movie inspired on the series. In fact The Jungle Movie, and not Hey Arnold!: The Movie, was the one which was supposed to be released as a theatrical feature, while Arnold Saves the Neighborhood originally was intended to be released on TV. The drafts of the movie were developed in 1998-2001, and a special one-hour episode "The Journal" was made to link the series to the movie, but after Hey Arnold!: The Movie (2002) turned out unsuccessful, Nickelodeon officials decided to stop the project. Nickelodeon and Paramount own the rights to the film and the story, but they are not interested in Hey Arnold! anymore. The story still may be released as a book or a graphic novel, even thought the chance is slim. Craig Bartlett still does not won't to reveal the plot line completely, but much of it leaked through his chats. Plot The whole class (they are fifth-graders now) goes to San Lorenzo, a country in Central America, because Arnold won them an essay contest. Arnold has his own secret agenda: to look for his parents with the map that he found in "The Journal". Arnold's name is revealed: in the opening scene, a man comes to the door of the boarding house with a package for Arnold and Arnold signs his name. Arnold finally takes the next step in his relationship with Helga. While in the first movie she confesses her love for him, but Arnold dodges out of telling how he feel in return, in The Jungle Movie Arnold completes the conversation. Helga acts like she hates him again, but after they "get together" they realize that they are meant for each other. In the end of the movie they share a short kiss (they are in hurry), but Gerald interrupts them. When they make lame excuse he says "Whatever you say". By that point probably most people would already notice what's going on between Arnold and Helga, and start tease them about it. After Arnold finds his parents he is going to stay with them. XXX OR NOT: "So if Arnold finds his parents in San Lorenzo is he going to stay with them?" VS "Does Arnold go back to his old life after the Jungle Movie or does he stay with his parents?" Arnold meets the Green Eyes, the people his parents were helping. When Arnold was born he silenced all of nature (the volcano); the Green Eyes have a design motif that is like a football head in all their architecture, etc. and when they see baby Arnold's head, they think he is divine. They are also impressed with Helga's ferocity. It makes the Green Eyes to semi-worship Arnold and Helga. The Green-eyes also think very highly of Miles and Stella, because they’ve all saved each other’s lives before, many times. La Sombra, a villain who was briefly seen in "The Journal" is a big character of the movie, he is Miles and Stella's nemesis. He is a mercenary treasure hunter and river pirate, who goes in disguise. La Sombra is after La Corazon, a fabulous jewel and a sacred relic of the Green-Eyed people, which is not to be seen in the light of day. Other important character of the movie is Eduardo, Miles and Stella's friend. The movie is supposed to have a lot of action and adventure: crossing raging rivers, rope bridges, poison darts, etc. People who go to San Lorenzo * Mr. Simmons, he teaches fifth grade now * Principal Wartz, he tugs along because he always wanted to go to Central America * Olga, she drives Helga crazy * Arnold, he is on his quest to find the answers to his parents' disappearance. At the time of the movie he turns ten. * Helga, she acts like she hates Arnold again. * Brainy, he is helping Helga to get her act together, and is thrown by her overboard a couple of times. In the middle of the story, Helga is fed up. She gives up completely, and Brainy kind of helps her back to life. * Rhonda, she totally freaks out in the jungle * Nadine, for her the jungle is like heaven: "There are 20,000 species of spider in San Lorenzo" * Harold, he does his usual bullying stuff with Stinky and Sid. "I'm the boss and I say we're doin' it!" * Stinky * Sid * Eugene, he is jinxing it up like crazy getting allergic attacks, his legs puff up like balloons, he is nearly eaten by piranhas, etc. * Gerald, he interrupts Arnold and Helga's kiss in the end of the movie, and says "Whatever you say" at their lame excuse. Most other students of Mr. Simmons also participate in the trip, but Craig Bartlett has not mentioned them explicitely. External links Fanfics with plot close to The Jungle Movie